deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
USG Kellion
The '''USG ''Kellion' was a CEC shuttle dispatched to the [[USG Ishimura|USG ''Ishimura]]. Events of Dead Space The USG Kellion was dispatched to the USG Ishimura as part of an emergency maintenance mission to determine and repair the cause of the communications blackout. Following the vessel's successful shockpoint into the system, the Kellion approached the Ishimura. However, the larger vessel failed to respond to the repeated hails.Briefly, a completely unintelligible response was received, but both the origin of that communication and its contents remain unknown. Attempting to enter the Ishimura via an automatic docking procedure, a drifting piece of planetary debris smashed into the starboard bow and slid across to the port. This resulted in a malfunction of docking and autopilot, mandating an emergency landing inside the Ishimura's Flight Deck.It is currently unconfirmed if the destabilization of the Kellion's approach was caused by a auto-dock malfunction or a collision with a piece of planetary debris. The Kellion seemed to have a similar design to the Ishimura's shuttles with the only difference being the addition of a quad-booster array attached to the main body, likely the ShockPoint Drive system. It was also equipped with armor plating that could slide down over the cockpit windows, protecting the occupants in case of an emergency situation. After the events and discoveries made aboard the Ishimura, Isaac Clarke was sent back to the shuttle by Zach Hammond to prep it for launch, only to discover that it was damaged by the Necromorphs. When he went aboard and loaded a damage report, a Leaper could be seen crawling over the damaged cockpit window. They attacked the shuttle due to Isaac's presence as a fire broke out and spreaded through the shuttle, causing terminal damage to the shuttle. Isaac barely escaped back onto the Flight Deck before the Kellion fell to the floor of the hangar bay. It was completely destroyed. Gallery Dead Space.JPG|The emergency crew dispatched to the Ishimura. File:Ishimura.jpg|The Kellion arrives, responding to the Ishimura's distress call. 61.jpg|The Kellion moments before it's destroyed. Trivia *At the end of Dead Space: Downfall, you could see the shuttle approaching the Ishimura. *At the end of Dead Space: Extraction, the survivors in Maintenance Shuttle 23 tried to contact the Kellion, but are unable to. It was speculated that the radio crackle at the start of the game might have been Lexine Murdoch trying to contact the Kellion and warn them about the infection, but was unable to due to the debris or a faulty communication device. The two shuttles are not able to see each other due to the debris. *When you arrived in the hangar after you moved the Red Marker in Chapter 11, turn the gravity off and move to Runway 1. If you jumped around enough and found the right spots, you could identify the bow of the Kellion charred black in the far corner. *In Dead Space 2, upon arriving back to the Ishimura, one may not be able to find the Kellion where it was destroyed. It was possibly moved from the shuttle and it's presence was concealed from the public. *The shuttle was built/designed by "Zebra" Industries. Notes Sources de:USG Kellion es:USG Kellion ru:USG "Келлион" Kellion